The Girl Who Saved It All
by Yukiko Uchiha-Black
Summary: What if the Uchiha clan was never killed? What if a girl saw it all before it happened and did something to prevent it? Itachi never became a missing nin! Full summary inside. ItaOC SasuSaku Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

What if the Uchiha clan was never killed? What if a girl saw it all before it happened and did something to prevent it? Itachi never became a missing nin?! Join the adventures of a good Itachi, a regular Sasuke, and who's this? The girl kept the Uchiha clan from becoming endangered?

Title: The Girl Who Saved It All  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance (That's all for now)  
Author: Hyuga-Yukiko-chan

* * *

**Character Bio's:**

Itachi Uchiha  
Age: 16  
Rank: Chunin  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Onyx

Sasuke Uchiha (Mini Itachi)  
Age: 6  
Rank: Academy Student  
Hair Color: Jet Black  
Eye Color: Oynx

Yukiko Takahashi (OC)  
Age: 16  
Rank: Chunin  
Hair Color: Light brown with streaks of dark brown  
Eye Color: Hazel

_And more..._

_

* * *

_

-

-

-

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed as I saw him come out of the academy. When he saw me and his brother standing there standing his face brightened up.

"Aniki! Yuki-chan!" He yelled as he ran ran over to us. I kneeled down while he was running and he ran into me.

"How's my favorite guy?" I asked ruffling his hair. He smiled and shook his hair back into place.

"Hey what about me?" Itachi said.

"Aww, I didn't forget about you." I said as I picked Sasuke up and pecked him on the cheek. You see I've been dating Itachi for almost a year. He wasn't the only one who graduated the academy in a year. Me and him have been a team ever since. As for our next teammate, I have no idea who it is.

Like Itachi and Sasuke, I'm from a legendary clan. I'm from the Takahashi clan. We have a kekkai genkai that has two parts to it. The first one, we can go to the past, and the second, we can see into the future. I actually used the second part to see if Itachi was going to ask me out. Although I never told him that.

"Aniki, can you help me with shuriken practice today?" Sasuke asked Itachi hopefully. He was about to reject but I glared at him. He sighed and agreed knowing that it wouldn't be wise to do that.

"Sure otouto." Sasuke smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. He's so cute! I could just pinch his cheeks until they turn red!

"Are you coming Yuki-chan?" Sasuke asked looking at me. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled brightly and wiggled out of my grip. He grabbed my left hand and Itachi's right. He pulled us all the way to the training grounds.

* * *

"Good job otouto. You've aproved." Itachi congragulated Sasuke who had an accomplished look in his eyes. I healed the cuts on his face and gave a sigh of relief.

"Since you did so well Sasu-chan, I'll treat you to some ice cream." I said picking him up once more. What can I say? The boy is just to cute! His brother's even better though ;) .

"Thank you Yuki-chan!" He exclaimed as I grabbed Itachi's hand and balanced him on my hip. When we arrived at the parlor shop, Sasuke ran over to his favorite table while me and Itachi order the ice cream.

"You'd make a good mother." Itachi whispered in my ear. Wow! Where did that come from?

"Uh...thank you?" I asked with a blush on my face.

"I can't wait to have a kids with you." Itachi whispered again. My blush got even deeper. Before I could answer, the old man behind the counter came to take our order.

"Um, can I have 1 chocolate cup, 1 strawberry cup, and...What do you want Itachi?" I asked looking up at him.

"I don't eat sweets." He said bluntly.

"Come on Itachi-kun! Lighten up! Can you make that two scoops in the strawberry cup?" I asked turning back to the man.

"No problem." He went to the back and came back in a matter of minutes with our ice cream. Itachi paid them and we walked over to Sasuke.

"Here you go Sasuke. One chocolate ice cream.' I said sitting his ice cream in front of him before sitting in my own chair. I got some of my strawberry ice cream on a spoon and held it up to Itachi's mouth.

"Open wide Itachi-kun." I said.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at the ice cream with disgust.

"She's _feeding you _Aniki!" Sasuke said taking another bite of his ice cream while getting it all over his face.

"I told you, I don't eat-" He stopped when I forced the plastic spoon in his mouth. I heard Sasuke giggle at Itachi's shocked expression. He swallowed it down after awhile.

"See? Now that wasn't that bad, aas it?" I asked handing him a spoon.

"Damn you..." He mumbled taking some of the ice cream and eating it.

"I'm done!" Sasuke said. I looked over to him to see him with chocolate ice cream around his mouth and his shirt. I let out a giggle. It was so cute! "That was really good!"

"How would you know? It looks like non of it made it to your mouth." I giggled taking a napkin and wiping off his mouth.

"Well, well. Lookie here." A voice said beside me. I looked up to see Itachi's main fangirl Megumi. Kami-sama, I hate her! She's always desperately trying to get **MY** Itachi-kun.

"What do you want Megumi?" I asked standing up.

"Nothing really. We just came to say hello to Itachi-kun." She said trying to smile seductively at my boyfriend.

"Well listen here you b-" When I was about to start the name calling something pulled on my pants leg. I looked down to see Sasuke looking up at me innocently.

"Yuki-chan, who are they?" I kneeled down in front of him and ran my hand over his head.

"You know those girls who won't leave you alone at school?" He nodded and scowled.

"They follow me around everywhere. It's really annoying."

"Well these girls are like them. Only to your aniki." Once I finished my sentence Sasuke turned and glared at them. Apparently they were taken back when a little eight year old glared at them so hard.

"Leave my aniki alone! And Yuki-chan!" He exclaimed sticking his tongue out at them. I smirked and we all left.

* * *

We had dropped Sasuke off at the compound and now Itachi was walking me home.

"Thank you for helping me with Sasuke." Itachi said.

"No problem. I like taking care of the little guy. Like the little brother I never wanted." Yuki smiled.

"I meant what I said earlier." Itachi said.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"When I said you would make a good mom. And that I couldn't wait to have children with you." He mumbled the last part but I heard it.

"Thanks"

"But I know it won't happen." He said. It sounding like...like...no it couldn't be. But is he?

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. I could feel tears sting my eyes.

"No! Nothing of the sort!" Thank god. I don't know what I would do if I lost Itachi.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"There's something I have to do and after it...You won't love me anymore." Itachi said almost...sadly.

"Itachi-kun, I love you no matter what." I said taking his hands.

"Just know that I'm doing this for Sasuke. That's why I have to do it. I'll see you later...hopefully." Hopefully?

"What do you mean..." But before I could finish he was gone. "...hopefully." What the hell was that boy talking about? But...That's when I saw it. My vision...How could he do this?! He said he would do this for Sasuke?! HOw the hell is that helping him?! I think I'm going to see a certain Uchiha in the morning.

-

-

-

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter! Hope you like it! The girl is my own character review on what you think of the name! R and r please!**


	2. What The Hell Is The Matter With You!

What if the Uchiha clan was never killed? What if a girl saw it all before it happened and did something to prevent it? Itachi never became a missing nin?! Join the adventures of a good Itachi, a regular Sasuke, and who's this? The girl kept the Uchiha clan from becoming endangered?

Title: The Girl Who Saved It All  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance (That's all for now)  
Author: Hyuga-Yukiko-chan

* * *

_"What do you mean..." But before I could finish, he was gone. "...hopefully." What the hell was that boy talking about? But...That's when I saw it. My vision...How could he do this?! He said he would do this for Sasuke?! How the hell is that helping him! I think I'm going to see a certain Uchiha in the morning.

* * *

_  
I jumped out of bed when I woke up that morning. I quickly put on my light blue tank top and some white jeans with the standard ninja shoes. I dashed out of her house as I ran toward the Uchiha compound. When I made it, I knocked on their door until someone answered it. 

"Yuki-chan?" Sasuke said sleepily rubbing his eye. "Why are you here so early?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry to wake you. Is your brother around?" I asked giving him a quick hug.

"Mmhm. He's upstairs in his room."

"Are your parents awake?" I asked.

"Yes but they had to go see Hokage-sama." Sasuke said.

"Alright I'm gonna go talk to your brother and then I'll come back down and make you some breakfast ok?" Sasuke nodded and I kissed him on the forehead. I went upstairs to Itachi's room. Maybe I've been here once or twice...Ok! Ok! More than that but we never did anything!

"Itachi!" I yelled hitting his door. He opened it and it appeared he was studying.

"Hey." He said pecking me on the cheek.

"We need to talk." I said closing his door and locking it. "How could you even think about doing that?!" I yelled/whispered. Hey, I couldn't let Sasuke know his aniki was going to try and kill his family.

"What are you talking about?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"You know that part of my kekkai genkai is seeing into the future. Now I don't know when it was gonna happen but you were going to kill them all?!" His eyes widened considerably. "What the hell is the matter with you?! You think killing everyone is going to help him?! All it will do is make him hate you and be traumitized for life! I know you don't want that for Sasuke!"

"Yuki you don't understand." Itachi tried to say.

"No! Don't talk just listen!" Itachi shut up then. "How would that make you feel?" I whispered.

"What?" He said.

"If you did kill them all you wouldn't be able to stay...here...with me." I said looking down at the ground. I heard him get up off his bed and walk towards me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled to his chest.

"I'll never leave you." He whispered. I silently cried into his chest for awhile.

"Why would you have done that though?" I asked looking up at him with red puffy eyes.

"I thought that it would be better for Sasuke that way. My father never gives him the credit that he indeed deserves. I just wanted it to be easier for him." Itachi said stroking my back.

"So Sasuke would have been happier with his brother killing his clan than not getting a little praise from his father?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it, it does sound kind of stupid doesn't it?" I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go downstairs ok? I know your dying to play with Sasuke." Itachi smirked.

"Oh yeah! I told him I would fix him breakfast!" I screamed grabbing his hand and pulling him downstairs.

"Sasuke I am so sorry!" I yelled running over to him when I saw him sitting at the table with an empty plate. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to forget my promise." I hugged really tight.

"Yuki-chan...I...can't...breathe." I let go of Sasuke and he regained the color in his face.

"We basically missed breakfast already. You wanna go get some ramen?" I asked as I glanced at a clock.

"Can we pick up the Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." I laughed. Sasuke ran upstairs to get changed.

"They call each other by swear words?" I asked shocked.

"Hn"

* * *

"Hey Teme!" Naruto yelled to his 8 year old best friend. 

"Hey Dobe!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Don't me call me Dobe!"

"Then don't call me Teme!" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! Hey! Play nice now." I laughed.

"Yuki-chan!" Naruto exclaimed jumping on me.

"Hey Naru-chan." I said ruffling his hair. "You still a ramen obssessing fool?"

"Are you still a future seeing wierdo?" Naruto smiled.

* * *

"Naru-chan, shouldn't you stop eating so much ramen?" I asked trying to figure out how an eight year old boy can down 10 freakin bowls of ramen. 

"I always 'slurp' eat this 'slurp' much." Naruto said between slurps. He finished that bowl and patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"Naru-chan...Who do you live with?" I asked. I already knew the answer but just to clarify.

"No one." He said sadly looking down at the ground.

"I have an idea." I said as we got up. I kneeled down in front of him and ran my fingers through his golden hair. "How about you come live with me?" Naruto looked up at me with a shocked expression. I just smiled at him with a sincere smile. He didn't deserve the way he gets treated by the villagers.

"You mean it Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"'Course I do squirt. We'll get your stuff and sell your apartment alright?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. All four of us walk started walking to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

**Hope you liked the second chappie! It was longer but i decided to save that part for the next chappie! R and r please! OR FACE THE WRATH OF HYUGA-YUKIKO-CHAN!!! HELL YEA!!!**


	3. My House!

What if the Uchiha clan was never killed? What if a girl saw it all before it happened and did something to prevent it? Itachi never became a missing nin?! Join the adventures of a good Itachi, a regular Sasuke, and who's this? The girl kept the Uchiha clan from becoming endangered?

Title: The Girl Who Saved It All  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance (That's all for now)  
Author: Hyuga-Yukiko-chan

* * *

_"You mean it Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked._

_"'Course I do squirt. We'll get your stuff and sell your apartment alright?" Naruto nodded enthusiastically. All four of us walk started walking to Naruto's apartment._

* * *

"There. We're all done." I said as I dusted my hands off. Of course, Naruto's room was orange. Not the neon orange that he usually wears but a softer, paler orange. I know he's only eight but I got him a full size bed with an orange and white comforter. His two end tables were white also but I added a little flair. Since he loves ramen so much, I painted a chibi Naruto eating ramen with 7 empty ramen bowls painted next to him on the top of each. He has hardwood floors with orange and white rugs in front of the door and the door to his own washroom. He has a white desk for his academy work. I know he won't do it but still it's nice to have. 

"So Naru-chan, you like your room?" I asked right before he jumped on me.

"Thank you Yuki-chan!" He yelled. I smiled and hugged him back. Just then my doorbell rung. I went to the door still with Naruto in my arms. I opened it to see a messenger.

"Yes?" I said since he didn't say anyhing when I answered the door.

"Hokage-sama has summoned you to the Hokage Tower." He said.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." The guy left and I went back to Naruto's room.

"Itachi can you stay here with them? I have to go to the Hokage Tower." I said as I put Naruto down.

"Hn"

* * *

"Yes Hokage-sama?" I said opening the door and stepping into his office. 

"Why hello there Yuki. I haven't spoken to you in a while now." His slightly raspy voice rung through his office.

"Yes. It has been a while. So what was I summoned here for?" I asked. I know he didn't bring me here for small talk. If he did, I am so out of here.

"I have a mission for you." Thank god! I've been going crazy just standing around here!

"What is it?"

"A very important scroll needs to be delivered to the Kazekage. I want you to get it there for me." Well not the kind of mission I was expecting but hey, it's a mission all the same.

"Of course Hokage-sama. When is my departure?" I hate to talk like this but it's the Hokage we're talking about. Or I'm talking to. Which ever one you want to say.

"As soon as possible. Also have Itachi acompany you. Many ninja will be after this scroll." He said as he handed me the scroll.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" With that I was gone.

* * *

"Are you two sure you'll be ok for a couple hours?" I asked as me and Itachi were getting ready to leave. 

"We'll be fine Yuki-chan." Sasuke said.

"You better be. We'll see you two later." I kissed them both on the forehead and we left. The mission took about 5 hours. It would have been less if we weren't attacked on the way there by some missing nin from the Mist Village. Me and Itachi were walking back to my place when I saw smoke coming from the direction of my house. Was my house on fire? With Naruto and Sasuke in it?!

"They wouldn't..." I said running full speed to my house. I got there to see villagers with torches and throwing them at my house. What the hell do they think their doing?!

"Move out of my way!" I yelled, pushing my way through the crowd with Itachi behind me.

"You get Sasuke. I'll get Naruto." With that we went into the ablaze house looking for the two.

"Naruto!" I yelled coughing slightly. "Naruto!"

"Yuki-chan!" He ran into me crying.

"I dont know where to go..." He cried against my leg. "Why do they hate me so much?"

"Shh, it's going to be ok now. I'll get you out." I picked him up and looked around. The path I came from was already on fire. Looks like the only way out is up.

"Stay close to me and cover your head ok?" He nodded and put his hands over his head. I looked up one more time before closing my eyes and jumping through the roof of my house. I landed on the ground to see Itachi already out.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" I yelled looking at the villagers. "You try and kill an innocent little boy when he hasn't even done anything! How would you feel if you knew everyone hated you and you don't know why?! To go through everyday of your life and being afraid because everyone in your village tries to kill you! Naruto is completely seperate from that thing and you treat him like he's an actual moster! You all should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Come on Itachi. We should get them to the hospital." Me and Itachi left for the hospital to make sure they were ok. They out both Naruto and Sasuke in a room. They needed to be kept over night due to smoke inhilation.

* * *

"Morning sleepy heads." I said when Naruto and Sasuke woke up. 

"Where's Aniki?" Sasuke asked wiping his eyes.

"He went to go tell your parents where you were. You guys hungry?" Just then both of their stomachs growled. They blushed and looked at me when I laughed. "I'll bring you guys back some ramen." I said as I got up and left. I came back with miso ramen for Naruto and pork ramen for Sasuke. When I walked in the room, there were boxes of chocolate all over Sasuke.

"Fangirls" I mumbled to myself as I dug Sasuke out from the mess.

"What are fangirls?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time.

"Those girls who follow Sasuke around everywhere." Sasuke and Naruto both had a scowl on their faces now.

"So you two are finally awake." A nurse said as she walked into the room.

"They woke up about a half hour ago."

"Well that's good. Yukiko-san may I speak with you outside?" I nodded and me and the nurse left the room while Sasuke and Naruto ate their ramen.

"Is there something wrong with them?" I asked worried.

"No. Both of them are completely fine. I just wanted to tell you that there is someone looking for you at the main desk." The nurse said before walking off with a smile. Wonder why she was smiling. Oh well, better go see who it was. I walked up to the front desk to see my boyfriend with... flowers?

"Itachi-kun why do you have flowers?" I asked as I walked over to him and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Hn" He grunted giving me the flowers. Aww, how sweet!

"Thank you Itachi-kun!" I squealed hugging him. "What did you get them for?" I asked playing with one of the petals. They were yellow rosses. My favorite!

"To make you feel better." Was I feeling bad?

"But I feel fi-"

"No you don't. I know you Yuki. Your really stressed out right now." How the hell did he know that? Now he had me against his chest while he was stroking my back. "Sometimes you need to let stuff like that out. I know you've been keeping a strong face for Naruto but he's not here right now. Let it out." All of a sudden I just started crying. I didn't even know myself that I was this stressed out. Sometimes, Itachi knows me better than I know myself.

"It's just that, Naruto is such a good boy and everyone hates him but he's completely seperate from that thing. Naruto doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Now from their latest stunt me and Naruto have nowhere to go and we don't have anything anymore. I'm helpless." I sobbed against his chest.

"You and Naruto will come live in the Uchiha mansion. We will buy you two new clothes and things." I looked up at him with shocked eyes. Was he serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Yuki, I love you. I would do anything for you. And I know you love Naruto as if he were your own son. You wouldn't let anything happen to him." Itachi said before kissing me. I felt myself kissing back. I moaned when he bit my lip. I opened my mouth letting him explore. Our tongues fought for dominance and, as always, he won. We broke apart panting.

"T-thank y-you Itachi-kun." I said with a fierce blush on my face. How does he still do this to me?

"No problem Yuki." He smirked.

* * *

**Well that's that! I just came up with that house burning idea. Tell me what you think! R and r! Please and thank you!**

**Hyuga-Yukiko-chan**


	4. GIVE HIM BACK!

What if the Uchiha clan was never killed? What if a girl saw it all before it happened and did something to prevent it? Itachi never became a missing nin?! Join the adventures of a good Itachi, a regular Sasuke, and who's this? The girl kept the Uchiha clan from becoming endangered?

Title: The Girl Who Saved It All  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance (That's all for now)  
Author: Hyuga-Yukiko-chan

* * *

_"You and Naruto will come live in the Uchiha mansion. We will buy you two new clothes and things." I looked up at him with shocked eyes. Was he serious?_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Of course I am. Yuki, I love you. I would do anything for you. And I know you love Naruto as if he were your own son. You wouldn't let anything happen to him." Itachi said before kissing me. I felt myself kissing back. I moaned when he bit my lip. I opened my mouth letting him explore. Our tongues fought for dominance and, as always, he won. We broke apart panting._

_"T-thank y-you Itachi-kun." I said with a fierce blush on my face. How does he still do this to me?_

_"No problem Yuki." He smirked._

* * *

Me and Naruto were finally moved into the Uchiha mansion. We've been living there for about a week now. Basically over the time me and Itachi have grown closer. The Hokage informed me and Itachi about our third team member. I just hope it's not a fanboy or fangirl and somebody who isn't actually a waste of flesh and bones. I think he also said something about clothes he wants us to wear or something. I just want to know who our teammate is. Itachi and I left the Uchiha compound and went to the Hokage Tower only to be met by a loud screech. 

"HI ITACHI-KUN!!"

"Megumi?! She's our new teammate?! She's not even a chunin!" I yelled.

"I know she isn't the best ninja around..."

"HEY!!"

"But with you and Itachi on one team, I needed someone not so good on your team to even it out. I can't have my best shinobi all on one team. I'm counting on you two to make her at least an acceptable ninja.

"So to balance us out, you had to pick the worst ninja imaginable?!"

"Percisely. You and Itachi are the only ones ever to graduate the academy in a year. You are the best shinobi in your generation. I will be needing you two to train less skilled ninja."

"But why a fangirl?!" Surprisingly that wasn't me. Itachi yelled trying to latch the girl off his arm without breaking her wrist, hand, and or fingers.

"Itachi-kun, you know you love me." She...purred? Oh hell no! This bitch is going down!

"If your going to be on this team let's get some things straight. 1) You don't call him Itachi-kun. 2) Don't touch him. 3) Don't flirt,which you are very bad at. 4) Get this through your thick skull. Itachi is MINE!!" I yelled yanking him away from her. "Break one of these rules and I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

"ITACHI IS NOT YOURS!!" She yelled pulling him back.

"YOU WANNA BET?!" I pulled him back.

"YEAH!" Pull

"OH YEAH?!" Pull

"YEAH!" Pull

"OH YEAH?!" Pull

"Ladies, that's enough!" Hokage-sama yelled. "Now we're not finished here. Itachi and Yuki, you two will start a group named Kyouryoku."

"Strength?"

"Yes. I want you two to try and make Megumi good enough to be in this group. If not I'll have to assign you another partner with good enough skills to join."

"Is that what this outfit stuff is about?" I asked.

"Yes. Your clothes will indicate that your in this group. The colors are black and white. Here are your new clothes." He said handing us some clothes. I looked at mine. I think I might actually like this idea. Minus the fangirl part. My outfit was a black mini skirt with white clouds on it and some white shorts to go under. Then there was a white tube top with a black cropped, short sleeved jacket. I got new white ninja sandals too. Itachi had the same thing except he had pants, well duh, with that design on them and a white muscle shirt and a black full length jacket.

"I want one!" Megumi whines.

"Sorry. Your not good enough." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Yuki" Itachi said warningly.

"What? It's the truth." I kinda mumbled the last part.

"After you two change, I have a mission for the three of you. It's very simple."

* * *

Wasn't this supposed to be simple?! It would have been simple if we didn't have Megumi. We were supposed to deliver a scroll to the Mizukage. On our way, we were attacked by sound ninja. Itachi and I would have taken them out in an instant if MEGUMI wasn't in our way! 

"AHHH!! HELP ME ITACHI-KUN!!" Megumi yelled running away from her opponent. I sighed as I finished off one of my opponents when another came up behind me.

"Well look here Kyo." The one behind me called to the one chasing Ami. "We could have some fun with this one."

"Ok I know you didn't just SMACK MY BUTT! YOUR ASS IS SO MINE!!" But I was to late. When I turned around he was already dead.

"Don't ever touch her again." Itachi growled. I smiled at his over protectiveness.

"HELP ME!!" Oh yeah. I forgot she was here. Hehe -.-''.

"She is so sad." I sighed as I threw a kunai and hit the guy in his neck. Throw, hit, die. It's just that easy.

"Itachi-kun, I was so scared!" She yelled latching onto his arm.

"Get.Off.Me." Itachi growled. He seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"But Itachi-kun! I just wanted to thank you for saving me!" Excuse me? Wasn't **I **the one who saved her?

"It wasn't me so, get off." Itachi said detaching her from his arm and walking up with me.

Sigh "This is going to be one long mission."

"Got that right."

* * *

THANK KAMI-SAMA!! WE'RE HOME!! 

We would have been home like FIVE HOURS AGO if that two-faced, snot nosed brat wouldn't have been with us! Anyways, Itachi and I walked into the Uchiha mansion.

"Naru-chan! Sasu-chan! We're home!" Sasuke and Naruto ran downstairs and jumped on me.

"Where were you guys?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah! It usually only takes three hours! That was eight!" I could feel myself get mad again. I could also feel my face heating up. I guess Itachi knew this too because he pulled them off of me.

"WHY IS SHE EVEN ON OUR TEAM?! WE WOULD HAVE **BEEN **HOME IF THAT B-"

"Language."

"FEMALE DOG WASN'T WITH US! WHAT WAS HOKAGE-SAMA THINKING PUTTING HER ON THE SAME TEAM AS US?! SHE IS SO BAD NARUTO AND SASUKE COULD BEAT HER AND THEIR **EIGHT**! SHE COULDN'T EVEN BEAT THAT **ONE **SOUND NINJA! ONE! AND HE WASN'T EVEN FAST! AN OLD, DYING DOG COULD HAVE OUT RUN HIM!"

"Are you ok?" Itachi asked. I would have asked someone the same thing if I saw them lying on the floor, red, and panting. Ok, it sounds like something it's not but you know what I mean!

"No I am not! We can't get anything done with **HER **on our team! I know I'm sounding childish but it's the truth! All she focuses on is trying to get your attention when she clearly can't have it!" I could feel tears sting my eyes from frustration.

"Sasuke and Naruto, go play upstairs." Itachi said. The two boys went upstairs.

"Yuki-chan's scary when she's angry. Especially at fangirls." I heard Sasuke whisper.

"Mhmm" Naruto agreed.

"Sit up." I sat up and turned my back to him. I know what he's doing. He does this whenever I get really frustrated. I felt his hands start to massage my lower back. I don't know why but this always calmed me. My mother used to do it to me when I was a girl. Before she died.

"Thank you Itachi-kun." I whispered tiredly. This always made me sleepy.

"No problem. Yuki-chan." He whispered in my ear right before I passed out.

* * *

I woke up that morning feeling good as new. Man, I love it when he does that. 

"Yuki-chan!" Naruto shouted jumping on me while I was still in my bed.

"Hey squirt." I said ruffling his hair. "What are you doing up so early?" I asked when I looked at my clock. It said 8:30.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." Naruto said. Aww, how sweet.

"I'm fine. Where's Itachi?" I asked when I didn't see him in the bed. We didn't do anything. I share a room with him.

"He said he had something to do." Naruto told me. "Can you fix me and Sasuke something to eat? I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed crying anime tears.

"Yeah. Come on." I said picking him up and walking downstairs. I saw Sasuke watching TV sitting on the couch.

"Morning Sasu-chan."

"Morning Yuki-chan."

* * *

After breakfast, I left for the Hokage Tower. He summoned me there to tell me something I guess. Oh well, won't know til I get there. I knocked on the door and entered when he told me to come in. 

"You summoned me Hokage-sama?" I said as I entered the room.

"Yes I have Yuki. I have been told that a group named the Akatsuki is out for the demon inside of Naruto." I gasped. I heard of them before. "If they ever get a hand on Naruto and they remove the demon, Naruto will die." HOLY SH- I MEAN CRAP!

"When did you hear about this?" I asked.

"Yesterday evening. Where is Naruto right now? It is not good for him to be by himself."

"Oh no..." I ran out his office and towards the Uchiha mansion. I burst in the door and the metallic smell of blood hit my nose. I ran around the house looking for the two boys and any member of the Akatsuki.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" I yelled running around the house. I ran down a hallway and saw a small body laying on the floor. I ran over to the body and picked it up. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!" I yelled shaking him. I felt the sting of fresh tears coming to my eyes.

"Yuki-...chan" Sasuke groaned.

"Are you ok?" I asked even though the answer was pretty obvious.

"They..took...Naruto." He said.

"Shh. Tell me about it later. Now we have to get you to the hospital." I stood up and ran out the Uchiha mansion to the hospital. Kami-sama, I'm doing a lot of running today. I barged in the doors of the hospital whihch got the attention of pretty much everybody.

"What are you just staring for?! Help me!" How stupid can you get? Just staring at me while I'm carrying a DYING child in my arms. GEEZ! A nurse came and took Sasuke from me. I sat down in the waiting room. I have a feeling this is going to take forever.

* * *

"Excuse me?" A nurse said standing in front of me. "Your here for Sasuke Uchiha, right?" I nodded my head. "He just came out of surgery. He had a broken leg and quite a few cuts but other than that he's fine." She smiled at me. 

"Can I see him?" She nodded. I was getting ready to walk in his room when a small hand pulled on my pants. I looked down to see a pink haired girl with the most beautiful emerald I have ever seen. I knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sakura." She said

"That's a pretty name. How can I help you Sakura?" I asked. Her face blushed before she asked me:

"Do you know Sasuke-kun?" Wait a second. Pink hair, green eyes. This is that girl Sasuke is always talking about!

_Flashback_

_"There's this girl in my class named Sakura. She has pink hair which is kinda wierd but it really fits her. And she has really pretty green eyes."_

_

* * *

_

_"People in my class are always calling Sakura forehead girl. I don't know why though. There's nothing wrong with her forehead."_

_

* * *

_

_"Sakura helps me to get rid of my fangirls." Sasuke then blushed. "Today, she kissed me on my cheek."_

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Yes I do. Would you like to see him?" She nodded her head and we both walked into Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked up and blushed.

"Hi Sakura-chan" Sakura blushed at the nickname too. Aww! They are so kawaii!

"Before you two start chatting, I need to asked you something Sasuke." Sasuke looked over at me. "What did the people look like who took Naruto?"

"They had on black and red robes. One of them had a hair color like Naruto and the other was blue." Sasuke said.

"Thanks Sasuke. I have to go now ok? I'll send your brother here to look after you." I said before I left. I walked up to the nurse behind the front desk and asked her to send someone to look for Itachi and send him with Sasuke.

* * *

I jumped from tree to tree in search for a trace of where Naruto was. I was going on even though my feet were killing me! I have to find Naruto. He can't die. He just can't. 

"Stop struggling Kid!" I heard a voice say from under me. I looked down and saw two Akatsuki guys with a tied up Naruto. I could I miss that!

"No! Put me down!" Naruto yelled.

"Kid, will you shut up?! Un!" The blonde one yelled.

"No! And my name is not Kid! It's Naruto!" Naruto suddenly looked up when I broke a twig. His eyes gleamed with joy when he saw me. I'm glad he's alright and that they didn't see me. I put my index finger to my mouth telling him to be quite. He nodded and started struggling again. Some great ninja they are. They can't even feel my chakra prescence. I jumped down from the tree and hit the blonde one in the head. I turned and grabbed Naruto from the other one and threw him up in the air. Apparently this one is quicker than the other one. For he grabbed the sword on his back to strick at me.

He brought his sword as to strick at my side. I jumped up and landed on his sword. I backflipped off his sword and in the process, kicked him in the face. I caught Naruto when he came back down. I pulled out a kunai and cut the rope Naruto was tied up in.

"Get somewhere safe and try to mask your chakra, alright?" I whispered in his ear.

"But I can't leave you!" Naruto said. The first one I knocked out was up and ready to attack. It looks like he uses some kind of clay and molds it with the mouths on his hand. WAIT! MOUTHS ON HIS HAND?! WHAT KIND OF NINJA IS HE?! He started throwing the clay and they exploded as they made contact with the ground. I grabbed Naruto and jumped in a tree.

"Go now!" I yelled jumping back down from the tree.

"But Yuki!"

"NOW!!" I heard him leave as I was hit with that damn sword of the one that looks like a fish.

"Do you like my blade? It's made of shark skin. I'm Kisame if you didn't know. And this is my good friend Deidara." He said gesturing to the other one.

"Just shut up and fight! Your going to pay for even **thinking **about kidnapping him!" I yelled charging at him again. This time he swung his sword at my head. I ducked and then did a spin kick to knock him off his feet. As he was falling to the ground, I saw him smirk. What is he doing? But my question was answered when his body turned into water. The water then turned into a shark. Like that was surprising.

"Water style: Water shark bomb jutsu!" Kisame screamed. The shark launched itself at me. The shark was a good 3 feet away from me. Enough time for me to dodge. When I was about to do that, a bomb exploded from behind me and pushed me forward into the shark. I heard Kisame chuckle. The area was surrounded by smoke.

**Kisame's P.O.V.**

I smirked. That girl was so weak. The smoke partially cleared. I saw the girls' body lieing in a bloody heap on the ground. To easy The body then disappeared. WHAT?! When the smoke cleared completely, I saw I was surrounded by 5 other clones. They wer all smirking at me. HOW CAN I BE LOSING?!

**Back to Yuki's P.O.V.**

And this guy thought I was weak. As if. I noticed the shock look on his face when he saw my clones surround him. None of them were actually me. I'm up in a tree with Naruto. Wait- WITH NARUTO?!

"What are you doing here?!" I whispered.

"I didn't want to leave!" He said.

"Fine. But stay quiet!" A few months ago I learned this technic where I can throw my voice to different places. Time for me to try it out. "Block out Jutsu!" The name sucks but hey. As long as it works, the name doesn't matter. This is a gen jutsu I learned to block out my opponents hearing. I figured this would be the best one to choose since one of my major strengths is speed. No point in messing with his sight if he can't see me already. I heard my clones start to sing so I joined them.

"SHUT UP!!" Kisame screamed, twirling his sword around hitting all my clones. My gen jutsu was already set so might as well make my attack.

"Stay here" I said quietly as I jumped out the tree. I disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame. He didn't get a chance to turn around since with one kick to the head from me, your out like a light. Now the only one to worry about is-

"LET GO OF ME!!" I heard Naruto yell from the tree. I looked up to see Deidara trying to grab Naruto. Just then, my side had this throbbing pain. Damn, it's probably infected already. This cut is going to have to wait. Naruto is more important.

"Let him go blondie. Or else you'll suffer the same concequences as your friend over there." I said as I appeared in the tree.

"I would like to stay and chat but Leader-sama is expecting the kid, un." He said as he picked up Naruto.

"Oh no you don't!" My clone yelled as it attacked from behind him. He dropped Naruto and attacked my clone. It disappeared once it was hit. I see pool of blood coming from Naruto's head. Damn that blonde haired freak! Not Naruto.

"I know you can do better than that, un?" Deidara said.

"You injured him you bastard! Now your really going to pay!" I could feel my chakra flowing around me. It always gets like this when I'm fighting and one of my friends are hurt. Especially Naruto.

_'Her chakra is so strong, it's visible! I can't win this! Not even Sasori-no-danna is this strong, un!' _Deidara thought.

"Yuushou Seigi!"1 I yelled as chakra shot from my body and straight to Deidara. It would have been a direct hit but he dodged.

"We'll meet again little girl!" He yelled before him and Kisame were out of sight. I sank down to my knees. That move uses up alot of chakra. Plus, I still have this huge gash on my side. I made my way as quickly as I could to Naruto. I picked him up and felt the blood on my hands from his head. I need to get back to Konoha as fast as I can. I think I can do it by trees but I hope I can make it...

* * *

"We...made it" I mumbled as I fell to my knees with Naruto still in my arms. It was late at night by the time we got there. I still need to get him to the hospital. I saw a lady walking by and when she noticed us she ran over. 

"What happened?" She asked. I did the best I could to stand. This cut on my side is only getting worse. A couple of hours ago it turned purple. I think his sword had some kind of poison on it.

"Please. Just get him to the hospital." I said placing Naruto in her arms.

"But what about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine. Just take him."

"But..."

"GO!" She ran towards the hospital. I felt myself sink back to the ground basically unconscience.

"Yuki?" I heard a voice say. I didn't have the energy to look up. "Yuki!" The person screamed as I passed out on the ground.

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

I was walking back to the compound from a meeting with the Hokage. We had three already. The first was about Yuki and Naruto. The second was about Akatsuki. And the last one, the one I'm coming from, was about Yuki and Naruto and why they werne't back yet. I think she used that move that uses up so much of her chakra. Last time she used it when we were training she passed out like half an hour later. Now she was dealing with Akatsuki and she had to save Naruto. For once in my life, I'm worried. This girl makes me feel so many different emotions. I was walking past the village gates when I saw a girl on the ground. She had brown hair, like Yuki. Haven't I seen that outfit before?

"Yuki?" I called to her. She then passed out on the ground. "Yuki!" I ran over to her and pick her up in my arms and then rushed to the hospital. Her hands were covered in blood and she had a nasty gash on her side. She must of used that move too.

* * *

"Takahashi-san should be waking up anytime now, Uchiha-san." I heard a nurse say. I opened the my eyes to be met with a blinding light. 

"Can somebody please turn off the lights?" I groaned squeezing my eyes shut.

"So your finally awake?" Itachi said sitting next to me. "You know, you and Naruto gave us quite a scare. What were you thinking going after them by yourself?" Itachi said.

"I couldn't let him die. And I had already spent three hours here making sure Sasuke was ok. I needed to get him back." I said. "How is he anyways?" I asked trying to sit up only to be rewarded with a throbbing pain in my side.

"Don't sit up. That was a nasty scratch. Naruto is fine. The head wound wasn't serious. Your going to be sore for the next couple of days. There was a lot of poison in your body. And that infection didn't help it either. What did you do roll around in dirt when you got it?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" I pouted looking away.

"I know. I was just kidding." Itachi whispered kissing me.

"I love you." I said trying my best to drape my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." I tachi said kissing me again. We were making out for about five minutes until a doctor came in.

"Excuse me?" She said smiling. There are two little boys here to see you." She smiled as Sasuke and Naruto walked in.

"Hey guys." I said as they walked over to the bed. I noticed that Naruto had a completely different look in his eyes than Sasuke. Sasuke looked happy because I was ok. Naruto looked guilty because I was hurt? Does he think it was his fault?

"Hey Naru-chan, what's wrong?" I asked. Naruto looked up at me before looking back at his feet.

"Nothing Yuki." Now I know somethings wrong. He didn't call me Yuki-chan. I looked at Itachi and he just nodded at me.

"Hey Sasuke. Why don't we go get something to eat for Yuki and Naruto ok?" Sasuke nodded and took Itachi's hand as they walked out.

"Come here Naruto." I said as I patted the bed. He climbed in and I put my arms around him and pulled him close to me as best as I could.

"It's not your fault." I whispered.

"Yes it is. If I was stronger I could have defended myslef and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Naruto said.

"As you can see, I'm fine. Besides, and eight year old little boy wouldn't have been able to defend himself from the Akatsuki. Naruto I don't want you to ever think that everything was you fault because they were trying to defend you. Do you know why I came after you?" I saw him shake his head no. "Because... I love you as if you were my own son." He looked up at me shocked.

"You never said that to me before." He whispered.

"Well I'm saying it now. Naruto I didn't want those guys to take you. I've taken care of you since you were a baby. Well not a baby since I was eight then but my family took you in as our own flesh and blood. Even though I'm the only one around now, you were always in their hearts and you still are now. You'll always have a special place in my heart no matter what, ok?" I felt him nod against my chest.

"Yuki-chan?" Naruto called.

"Hm?"

"Um...is it ok if I call you um... Okaa-san?" I had a smile on my face.

"I would love that." I said as I held him closer.

* * *

**Wasn't that last part just ADORABLE?! Naruto is such a sweetie pie! this chapter took 4EVER!! R and r! Please and thank you! OR FEEL THE WRATH OF YUKIKO UCHIHA!! HEL YEA!!**

Yuushou Seigi: Champion of Justice


	5. A New Mission!

What if the Uchiha clan was never killed? What if a girl saw it all before it happened and did something to prevent it? Itachi never became a missing nin?! Join the adventures of a good Itachi, a regular Sasuke, and who's this? The girl kept the Uchiha clan from becoming endangered?

Title: The Girl Who Saved It All  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance (That's all for now)  
Author: Yukiko Uchiha

* * *

_"Come here Naruto." I said as I patted the bed. He climbed in and I put my arms around him and pulled him close to me as best as I could._

_"It's not your fault." I whispered._

_"Yes it is. If I was stronger I could have defended myslef and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Naruto said._

_"As you can see, I'm fine. Besides, and eight year old little boy wouldn't have been able to defend himself from the Akatsuki. Naruto I don't want you to ever think that everything was you fault because they were trying to defend you. Do you know why I came after you?" I saw him shake his head no. "Because... I love you as if you were my own son." He looked up at me shocked._

_"You never said that to me before." He whispered._

_"Well I'm saying it now. Naruto I didn't want those guys to take you. I've taken care of you since you were a baby. Well not a baby since I was eight then but my family took you in as our own flesh and blood. Even though I'm the only one around now, you were always in their hearts and you still are now. You'll always have a special place in my heart no matter what, ok?" I felt him nod against my chest._

_"Yuki-chan?" Naruto called._

_"Hm?"_

_"Um...is it ok if I call you um... Okaa-san?" I had a smile on my face._

_"I would love that." I said as I held him closer._

"Ok Takahashi-san. You are now discharged from the hospital." The doctor said to me. Thank Kami-sama! I'm free! FREE! Ahem. Anyways, Naruto was discharged before me but stayed in my hospital room with me.

"Come on, Okaa-san! Let's go home!" Naruto exclaimed pulling me out the hospital. Impatient much?

"Ok! Ok! Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked as we began walking.

"I wanna show you something!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is it you want to show me?"

"Ever since I was put in the hospital, the villagers have been nice to me! Look!" Naruto waved to some female villagers who were looking at him and they waved back happily.

"Isn't he cute?" One of them squealed.

"Just adorable!"

"How could we ever hate that little guy?" Well I'll be damned. They love him! Well who wouldn't Look at his wittle face! Ok, I'm better.

"Well, this is a nice turn in events isn't Naru-chan?" I said as I picked him up.

"Mhmm. Can we go get some ramen?" He asked drooling at the sight of the ramen stand.

"Sure little buddy. How does a few bowls of miso ramen sound?"

* * *

I sighed as me and Naruto started walking to the Uchiha compound. He basically cleaned me out. How can he eat so many freakin bowls of ramen?! We made it to the Uchiha compound. This place never ceases to amaze me. Its so freakin huge! As we walked up to the door, I noticed a pieve of paper stuck to the door by a kunai. I put Naruto down and plucked off the kunai. I caught the paper and read over it.

_Itachi Uchiha and Yukiko Takahashi_

_We have been informed about the Akatsuki's attack on Naruto. We think that, for the best, Naruto should be sent to stay with two Leaf village Anbu members. We are sorry for this but it must be done._

Are they kidding? We can take care of Naruto on our own! Who's the one who saved him last time? ME!! They could give me some credit for that. The Hokage is soooooo goanna hear about this! I picked up Naruto and carried him inside.

"Naruto, go get Sasuke and play outside alright?" I said as I put him down. He nodded and he went to find Sasuke. Once I was sure they were outside, I screamed.

"ITACHI!! GET DOWN HERE!!" Itachi came downstiars with a curious look on his face. "Did you see this?!" I yelled waving the paper around. He came over and took it from my hands. His eyes widened slightly before going back to normal.

"We're going to the Hokage."

* * *

After dropping Naruto and Sasuke off at the Hyuga compound, most of them are good friends of mine, we went to the Hokage Tower. I'm starting to get tired of going to this place.

"Why hello there, Yuki and Itachi. What brings you here?" Hokage-sama asked. Yea like he doesn't know.

"What the h-" I started shouting but Itachi covered my mouth. Hmph, he just as to ruin all my fun.

"We came to ask about this letter we received. It says that it would be best if Naruto should be placed under the care of two Anbu members?" Itachi said politely. He really is to polite. Except when he's with me ;).

"Letter? What letter?" You mean he seriously doesn't know about this?

"You don't know about this?" Itachi asked. He shook his head no. "That means they did this on their own." Itachi said.

"If I have not heard of this, don't pay any mind to it." Hokage-sama said. Why would the Anbu write this letter without the consent of the Hokage? Oh well, I guess it's nothing to worry about.

"Oh, well, thank you for your time Hokage-sama." I said as me and Itachi left out his office. We started walking to the Hyuga Compound but that thought still bothered me. Why would they send that letter? Even if the Hokage did approve of it, wouldn't they be on missions all the time and not be able to watch over Naruto at all? We were about to approach the Hyuga compound when a hawk start circling us from above.

"What is it now?" I asked irritated. "We just came from the Tower!" We turned around and started walking **back **to the Hokage Tower. We walked in and saw some guy with brown hair and eyes, some guy that looked like his father with purple hair and brown eyes, and some Anbu members.

"What's this about?" I asked uncomfortably, since that guy with brown eyes and hair wont stop staring at me!

"A mission. You two and these Anbu members will escort Kuchida-san and his son, back to their village. There has been an assassin set out to kill Kuchida-san and his son. I want you two to assassinate him then you can come back. This village has no ninja so you two will be high school students at the school Kuchida-san's son attends." Hokage-sama said as that guy started walking over to me. He grabbed my right hand and...kissed it. Gross! My hand has slobber all over it! EEEWWW!!

"Hello there miss. My name is Yukio. Might I ask yours?" Yukio said.

"I'm Yukiko." I said with the best fake smile I could muster up.

"Yukiko-san. I love your name. It matches mine." He said kissing my hand again.

"Sorry to interrupt." Itachi said pulling me away from what's his name. "We should get going. Meet us at the gate in an hour." Itachi said pulling me out the Hokage's Tower and to the Uchiha compund. Once we packed our bags, we went to the Hyuga compund to make sure it was ok to leave Naruto and Sasuke there until we get back.

I sighed as we continued walking. Yukio has been shamelessly flirting with me the entire time. This guy is so...so...ugh! He talks about nothing but himself and money. He makes me sick! I noticed Itachi has been clenching his fists in his pockets too. I love his possessiveness. It's so cute!

"...So I bought everything in the store with my millions of dollars! Isnt that hilarious?" Whoops, I kinda spaced out. Hehe...

"Yea...hilarious." I mumbled. Then, I felt **something** on **my butt**. I swear if that's not Itachi someone is losing their hand!

"Itachi that better be you." I said clenching my teeth. He looked at me with a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said smiling up at him. I turned my head to the other side. "Yukio-kun, may you please move your hand?" I asked in the sweetest tone I could.

"Why? Yukiko-chan doesnt like it there?" He asked squeezing my butt. WHY THAT LITTLE!!

"Why you little!! Let's get one thing straight you self obsorbed, egotistical, selfish as-" Why does he always do this when I'm on a roll? Itachi covered my mouth and pulled me a few yards away from the other two.

"What?!" I yelled when he uncovered my mouth.

"You have to calm down, Yuki. You can't upset the client." He said. So he can feel me up but I can't bash his face in?!

"If he touches me one more time I wont hesitate to kick his ass!!" I exclaimed walking away.

"Is this it?" Itachi asked when we came to the Tea Village.

"Yes. Our land is here. Come we must get to my estate immediately." Kuchida-san said as he led us to his estate. He walked us inside and we were greeted by maids.

"Good evening Kuchida-sama, Yukio-sama." The maid said. "May I ask who our guests are?"

"I'm Yukiko Takahashi." I smiled at her. When Itachi didn't say anything, I poked him in the side with my elbow.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." He mumbled.

"Lina, show them to their guest rooms so they may prepare for dinner." Kuchida said. Me and Itachi followed the maid and she took us to this pretty room that was painted a pale green with white trim. The bed was king size with a white and green comforter. There were two bedside tables, one on each side which both had a lamp but one had an alarm clock to. There was a vanity opposite from the bed. A white dresser to the right of the bed and a door next to that which was probably the bathroom.

"It's so pretty!" I exclaimed running in. Itachi smirked as he walked in and the maid went away but not before saying: "Dinner is in an hour."

"So, we got an hour to kill. What do you wanna do?" I asked as I sat up and sat against the head board. Itachi crawled ontop of me and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I happily obliged to. His wet muscle entered and he started massaging mine with his. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. It felt so good! My boyfriend is such a great kisser. I felt him smirk against my lips before pulling away when air was needed. He started attacking my neck, sucking and nipping everywhere. I tilted my head back moaning.

"Itachi..." I whispered. I felt him suck on my neck really hard near my collar bone. I know there's going to be a hickey there. I'm really starting to like this. He started massaging my sides after his hand slipped up my shirt. Kami-sama, if this is wrong i definately dont wanna be right.

**50 minutes later**

I glanced at the clock when Itachi started kissing my neck again and almost gasped. We only have 10 minutes to get ready and be downstairs for dinner! I tried to push Itachi off me but he wouldnt move.

"Itachi! We have to get downstairs!" I yelled. He just grunted and continued attacking my neck. "Come on Itachi!"

* * *

"Sorry we're late! I couldnt find my uh...shoe!" I yelled nervously as we sat at the table 10 minutes late for dinner. All the food looked delicious! So much food so little time!

"I want to dedicate this feast to our guest, Yukiko-san and Itachi-san!" Kuchida-san said as all our glasses clinked together.

* * *

"Man I'm beat!" I yawned as me and Itachi walked into our room. I plopped down on the bed and burried my face into one of those comfy pillows. The next thing I knew, I was dead asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chappie!! I was having a big case writers block! Well hoped you like it!! Tootles!!**


	6. Familiar

What if the Uchiha clan was never killed? What if a girl saw it all before it happened and did something to prevent it? Itachi never became a missing nin?! Join the adventures of a good Itachi, a regular Sasuke, and who's this? The girl kept the Uchiha clan from becoming endangered?

Title: The Girl Who Saved It All  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance (That's all for now)  
Author: Yukiko Uchiha

* * *

_"Man I'm beat!" I yawned as me and Itachi walked into our room. I plopped down on the bed and burried my face into one of those comfy pillows. The next thing I knew, I was dead asleep._

* * *

I woke up the next morning good as new. A good nights sleep could really do wonders for a girl. I got up remembering we have school and that I didnt take a shower last night. I headed to the bathroom, brushing my teeth before stepping into shower. I sighed contently as the hot water ran down my body. I'm kind of excited about this mission. I mean, Ive never been to a real school just the Ninja Academy. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I stepped back in the bedroom and finally noticed Itachi wasnt there.

"Itachi?" I said looking around. Funny, I could have sworn he was just here. I went over to the dresser and a bra and underwear. I dropped the towel and put them on.

"Is this all for me?" Someone said behind me. I jerked around and found Itachi smirking while looking at me. I felt my heat up like it was on fire and i pulled the towel up around me.

"S-Shut up!! Where were you?" I asked noticing the bags in his hands. He put them down and I saw they were overflowing with school supplies.

"You went shopping?" I asked.

"Just for the stuff we'll need for school. Which is in half an hour. Hurry up and get dressed." He said before walking out the room. I put on a white ruffled skirt that ended mid thigh with a light blue tube top and a matching white cropped jacket. Since I cant actually wear ninja sandals here I guess Ill wear some light blue and white heels. I brushed my hair so I had a bang over my right eye and the rest was down((Thats how I wear mine!! )). I put on some strawberry lipgloss and some blush and mascara but thats all. I went and found Itachi in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of juice.

"You ready?" Itachi asked after drinking some. I nodded and we grabbed our bags and left. We went downstairs and saw Yukio waiting beside a limo. He smiled when he saw us, more like me, and opened the door.

"Ladies first" He said gesturing me inside. I smiled and got inside but pulling Itachi with me. So Itachi was in the middle so I wouldnt have to sit next to Yukio. The limo driver pulled off and we started talking.

"Alright. We have the same classes as you Yukio-san so you will be under our watch at all times. Dont go anywhere without one of us and tell no one, I mean **no one **about us being ninja and here to protect you alright?" Itachi said, all with his eyes closed.

"Fine. I wont speak a word as long as I can look at Yuki-chan's face all day." I looked out the window so he wouldnt see me twitch. The nerve of this guy! He knows Im dating Itachi yet he doesnt stop! I hate guys like this. I heard Itachi grunt and found myself smiling. I love seeing him jealous.

"We're here, Yukio-sama and friends." I looked out the window. That's the biggest school Ive ever seen! I feel kinda stupid now. What did I expect? Were going to school with a prince. We all got out and walked inside. Yukio walked us to homeroom since me and Itachi have no clue where it is. We walked in and sat in three available desks in the back. I put my bag down and looked up to see all the boys staring at me and the girls staring at Itachi. Uh, stalkers much?

"Uh...Can I help you?" Itachi and I asked at the same time after they stared for a while. They all got hearts in their eyes. Great, a class full of fan-people and one of which we have to protect. How fun this will be. The teacher walked in and noticed all his students were looking in the back. He looked at us and put a warm smile on his face.

"Seems like we have some new students. Mind coming up and introducing yourselves?"

"Yes..." Itachi mumbled. I poked him and dragged him up to the front.

"Hi! Im Yukiko Takahashi!" I said brightly with a smile on my face.

"Itachi Uchiha" Itachi said bluntly. I rolled my eyes at his rudeness.

"Does anyone have any questions for these two?" Everyones hand shot up. "That doesnt have to deal with their bodies or asking them out?" Everyones hands went down. I sweat dropped. How could they only care about that?

* * *

I sighed as I closed my locker. These fanboys are getting on my nerves. But I swear not as much as these fangirls. Do they really think they have a chance with **MY** Itachi? Trust me. Their as bad as Megumi. Now Id rather deal with one Megumi than 20 of them. And thats just my class!! The **SENIOR** girls are interested in him. I walked to the cafeteria where I was supposed to meet Itachi and Yukio. I had forgot my book in the last class so I had to go back and get it and they said they were going ahead to the cafeteria. I walked in and all the girls in the whole school surrounded by Itachi who looked helpless. I started walking over there when the guys came around me.

"Go out with me!!" I heard some scream.

"Why would she go out with you when she's got me?!" Some more yelled.

"Have my babies!!"

"No have mine!!"

"Ill have them for you!!" One person screamed. The cafeteria got dead quiet.

"Thats not possible!!" I sighed.

"Shut up and scatter!!" I screamed. They separated and a path was made for me which conveniently went straight to Itachi. I walked towards them and pushed some girl who was sitting next to Itachi out the way.

"Him and this seat are taken so buzz off." I said with my eyes closed. When I didnt hear any footsteps I opened my eyes and saw all those girls still there. I sighed and grabbed the front of Itachi's shirt and pulled him down in front of my face.

"I hate fangirls." I whispered before pressing my lips against his. I felt him smirk against my lips before I pulled away. I smiled at Itachi but then I noticed something I should have noticed awhile ago.

"Where's Yukio?" I asked when I noticed he wasnt with us.

"He went to the bathroom." Itachi said. I nodded but then had a clear look on my face as I had a vision.

_Vision_

_Yukio was washing his hands whistling an unknown tune when he saw a shadow. He stopped washing his hands and whistling while looking up. He didnt see anything so he went back to his business. He heard something so he looked up at the mirror and saw someone and screamed. There was blood all over the mirror in front of him..._

_End_

"Itachi, we have to go." I said standing and heading towards the door.

"Whats wrong?" Itachi asked calmly with a blank face as he caught up with me.

"Someone's making their first move." I said and started running when we got outside the cafeteria. We ran inside the bathroom and saw someone standing behind Yukio.

"Yukio move!" I exclaimed and ran to him and tackled him to the ground. Before we hit the ground, I felt a kunai stabbed deep in my side. I felt myself wince when we hit the ground.

"Yuki-chan!" Yukio exclaimed as I sat up, holding my side.

"You ok?" I asked with one eye closed while clutching my side.

"You've got some nerve showing up here." Itachi said readying his kunai. The guy let out a deep chuckle.

"You've got some nerve defending this spoiled brat of a prince." He said before disappearing. Wierd...That voice sounded familiar...

* * *

**Well theres a chappie! Sorry it took so long!! Hope you like! R and r! Please and thank you!!  
**


	7. Letters To The Readers

**Dear readers,**

**I'm sorry to say but I might end up discontinueing The Girl Who Saved It All. I have no idea where to go with it! If you have any suggestions and would like to help me out, please review the story. If I don't get a good enough suggestion, then the story will be discontinued. My apologies. **

** Yukiko Uchiha**


	8. Konoha, Here We Come!

**Thank you so much to Lilec Amdciezh for the idea for this chapter! It was like the best idea I've ever heard! I have to change that she didn't recognize his voice though. But that's ok! That idea was to great to pass up! Thank you once again and I dedicate this whole chapter to you!**

* * *

What if the Uchiha clan was never killed? What if a girl saw it all before it happened and did something to prevent it? Itachi never became a missing nin?! Join the adventures of a good Itachi, a regular Sasuke, and who's this? The girl kept the Uchiha clan from becoming endangered?

Title: The Girl Who Saved It All  
Rating: T  
Genre: Romance (That's all for now)  
Author: Yukiko Uchiha

* * *

_"Yukio move!" I exclaimed and ran to him and tackled him to the ground. Before we hit the ground, I felt a kunai stabbed deep in my side. I felt myself wince when we hit the ground._

_"Yuki-chan!" Yukio exclaimed as I sat up, holding my side._

_"You ok?" I asked with one eye closed while clutching my side._

_"You've got some nerve showing up here." Itachi said readying his kunai. The guy let out a deep chuckle._

_"You've got some nerve defending this spoiled brat of a prince." He said before disappearing. Wierd...I recognize that outfit..._

* * *

"Damn..." I whispered as rinsed the blood of my side. How am I supposed to go through the rest of the school day with blood all over my shirt? I healed the cut and sighed. I kept getting these flashes in my head. It would flash those guys who tried to take Naruto and then it would flash the guy trying to take Yukio. I don't get it. The only thing that was the same was... I felt my eyes go wide. But why would they be after him? I felt Itachi kneel next place his hand my back and shake me a little.

"Yuki-chan? What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"A-Akatsuki" I kept starring at the floor and didn't respond to Itachi.

"Which one..." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Yukio asked me.

"Which beast to you have locked up inside you that you never bothered to tell us about!" I yelled turning my head towards him. He starred at me with wide eyes. He looked down at the ground as if he was ashamed.

"Six tailed," He whispered. I got up off the ground.

"That's something you should have told us Yukio. This mission is more complicated then we expected. There's no way we can keep them away from you unless we kill them and that's to hard for two ninjas alone."

"She's right. We should have been informed about this from the beginning. Did you even tell the Hokage?" Itachi inquired.

"No," Yukio told us.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," I mumbled to myself. "He needs to come back to Konoha with us."

"You really mean it Yuki-chan!" He exclaimed.

"Sadly, yes." I said before he pretty much latched on to me. This sucks so bad!

"We have to tell Kuchida-san about us leaving. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Itachi said. We went through the rest of the school day keeping an eye out for anymore Akatsuki members. They got back to the mansion later that day and went to talk to Kuchida-san.

"You left out crucial information about this mission, Kuchida-san. " Itachi said with his eyes closed, slightly looking down at the ground.

"Knowing that Yukio had a tailed beast in him would have made this mission higher ranked. Akatsuki members are to hard to handle for only two ninjas." I said. I tryied not to look mad but I was pissed off!

"We apologize for not informing you. We did not know it would effect the mission."

"We have to take him back to our village now. He'll have to be guarded. And with this being a no ninja having village, it is unsafe for him to reside here." Itachi explained. And to think, I went into this thinking we were going to be able to get rid of this nut job. Guess I was horribly wrong.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning." I finished for him.

"Do whatever is best for the safety of my son."

* * *

I swear, if those Akatsuki guys don't kill him I will! He WON'T SHUT UP!!! No matter what we say or do he won't shut his mouth! Everything he says is either said to me or about me. I swear, this guy is going to be dead before we get back to the village. We finally got back to the village and we went straight to the Hokage Tower. We walked inside with Yukio in between Itachi and I.

"The client failed to tell us that he has a tailed beast inside him. It's the Akatsuki who's after him." Itachi explained to the Hokage. His eyes went wider before returning to normal.

"Why weren't we informed of this?" The Hokage asked Yukio.

"We didn't think it mattered because we didn't know anyone knew." Yukio told him.

"And this is why you brought him back to Konoha." The Hokage said. "Alright. He's going to have to be under constant watch. Anbu will be with you at all times. I won't assign him to you because you already have Naruto." I felt like I was going to cry I was so happy! Finally some time without this thing!

"I will have you a house ready by morning. You will stay the night at the Uchiha compound if that's ok." He said looking at us. I looked at Itachi slightly shaking my head. He sighed and turned back to the Hokage.

"Fine." Come on! It's like everyone's out to get me!

"Another wonderful night with Yuki-chan! I cannot wait to see her angelic face sleep once more!" Wtf? HE WATCHES ME SLEEP?!?!

"Excuse me?" I said. Yukio got a dark blush on his face.

"I didn't say anything, honest!"

"Better not do anything stupid..." I mumbled under my breath. We left the Hokage Tower and started towards the Uchiha compound.

"Itachi you can take Yukio to the compound. I gotta go get Naruto and Sasuke from the Hyuuga's." I said.

"I'll come too!" Yukio exclaimed.

"That's ok. I'm fine. See you later Ita-kun." I said kissing him on the cheek and going to the Hyuuga compound. I got there and rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. A maid answeredthe door and welcomed me inside. I saw the Hyuuga lord sitting in the dining hall with some other Hyuuga's, Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto saw me first.

"OKAA-SAN!!!" Naruto exclaimed running to me and hugging my legs. Sasuke looked up and did the same.

"YUKI-CHAN!!!" He exclaimed and hugged my other leg. I ruffled their hair and smiled down at them.

"Thank you so much for watching them while we were gone. I really appreciate it." I said bowing slightly.

"It was no problem. They had fun with Neji." He smiled.

"That's good. We should go now. Thank you again." I said as we started walking out the door.

"You guys want some ramen?" I asked since we already have to pass it.

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed.

"Can I have 2 miso ramen and 3 pork? Thanks." I said to the guy behind the counter. I felt someone pull on my pants.

"But Yuki-chan, that's one..two..three....five! That's to many." Sasuke told me.

"We have a guest for the night."

* * *

**And SCENE! Thank you all you beautiful people especially Lilec Amdciezh for the idea!**


	9. Death Among Other Things

**Thank you so much to Lilec Amdciezh for the idea for this chapter! It was like the best idea I've ever heard! I have to change that she didn't recognize his voice though. But that's ok! That idea was to great to pass up! Thank you once again and I dedicate this whole chapter to you!**

* * *

_"You guys want some ramen?" I asked since we already have to pass it._

_"Yeah!" They both exclaimed._

_"Can I have 2 miso ramen and 3 pork? Thanks." I said to the guy behind the counter. I felt someone pull on my pants._

_"But Yuki-chan, that's one..two..three....five! That's to many." Sasuke told me._

_"We have a guest for the night."_

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and I walked into the Uchiha compound. As soon as we walked in, and I mean RIGHT AT THAT MOMENT, I was hugged. I wouldn't if it was Itachi. I mean, he's my man, why wouldn't I? But, no. It's Yukio, clinging to me like my own shirt. What is with this guy? Can he still not tell me and Itachi are together? I mean, it's freakin' obvious!

"We brought food." I said as my eye brow twitched. He finally let go and I set the food on the table. I set Sasuke and Naruto's food in front of them and the rest of us got our own. We were in the middle of eating and there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." I got up and went to the door. I opened it and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Hey Kakashi. Back from your mission?"

"Yeah... Is Itachi here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"Just get Itachi." I went and told him that Kakashi was at the door. I didn't want to pry so I stayed at the table. I wonder what could be wrong? Kakashi never sounds like that. I heard Itachi close the door and call my name.

"Yuki..." I went over and saw one tear slide down his face.

"Itachi..?" I asked touching his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"My parents.. they died..." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry." We stayed like that for a few minutes while Itahci let a few more tears slide down his face. He pulled apart from me and his eyes were red.

"How are we going to tell Sasuke?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to us. I looked down at the innocent face of eight year old Sasuke, and then the strong, emotionless face of Itachi. His face looked as if I stared to long, he would freeze me to the spot where I stood this very moment. I looked away and down at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sweetie," I said as I kneeled down to his level. "Your parents..they... they passed away." I told him, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from my eyes. Sasukes eyes widened as he look up at Itachi.

"Is that true, Aniki? Are they really... dead?" He turned pale white as Itachi looked away from his face. Sasuke ran up to him and clutched his leg. He sobbed into it while fisting his pants in his little hand. I stood up and gripped one of Itachi's shoulders.

"It'll be ok. They passed on to a better place now." Itachi shrugged my hand off.

"Don't. You have no idea how it feels to lose your parents! You come and tell me when you know how that feels! Your not even a part of this family! You can't even come _close _to knowing how we feel!" Where did that come from? Has he forgotten everything? He went through it all with me and he still forgot.

"Your right, Itachi. I don't. I have a better idea. How about you come and tell _me _when you know how it feels to lose your _whole family_." I felt the tears that stayed back all this time finally spill over. "I'm sorry you lost your parents. It's hard losing someone so close and I know that. You don't deal with it by attacking other people." I said and started walking away. I violently wiped my tears away as I went upstairs. I can't believe him. I feel for him, understand that, but losing his parents doesn't give him the right to blow up at me like that. I went into the room that me and Itachi shared. I took some of my clothes and my things and started to the guest room by Naruto's room. I'm going to let him cool off before we talk again. After I switched my stuff, I went downstairs to get Naruto and Sasuke to put them in bed and to show Yukio to his guest room. Naruto and Sasuke walked beside me up the stairs holding each of my hands while Yukio walked behind us up the stairs. I showed Yukio to his room first and walked Naruto and Sasuke to the room they shared. Now that their parents are gone, I'm guessing it's time to take full responsibility. I tucked them both in and sat next to Sasuke on his bed.

"It'll be ok, Sasuke," I said as I kissed his forehead. He looked at me and his eyes got teary again.

"I miss them, Yuki-chan." He said. I hugged him and rubbed his back.

"Don't cry Sasuke. It'll be better soon, I promise." I gave them both one last hug and went to my new room. I grabbed my white pajama pants and a red camisole before heading into the bathroom. I put the water on the hottest temperature. I let the warm water run across my body as I stood in the shower. I remember when times were easier, before I turned eight. I use to go to the park with my parents all the time. I remember, as I child, I was really clumsy. When I would scraped my knee, my mom would buy me ice cream while she cleaned the cut to distract me from the pain. My dad would run over and get and would always add extra sprinkles for me. I missed them so much. I got out the shower and blow dried my hair before putting my pajamas on. When I walked out my bathroom, Itachi was sitting on the bed.

"What do you want Itachi," I said putting my clothes in the hamper for me to wash later. I put my hair dryer away as he started speaking.

"I... I apologize. I never meant to say those things. They never even crossed my mind. I never expected to lose my parents so suddenly, it took me by surprise. Please, don't be angry with me. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you." He told me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at the floor. I know he didn't mean what he said earlier, but that doesn't keep it from hurting.

"I don't know, Itachi. What you said... it hurt. I never expected you to say anything like that... at least not to me. You told me," I took a deep breathe trying to keep myself from crying. "You told me I wasn't a part of this family. Right now, I feel like I don't belong anywhere." I closed my eyes as I felt my tears spill over. He got up off the bed and walked silently to me. He put his hands on my upper arm and pressed his soft lips to my forehead.

"Don't ever feel that way," He whispered, lips never leaving my forehead. "Your part of this family, no one can change that. I know, this is really bad timing, my parents just passing. Don't think that I'm going into depression and just think I need someone by me all the time but," He dug into his pocket and pulled something out. I stared at him as he got down to the floor on one knee.

"Itachi," I whispered, more tears falling.

"We're young, I know. But we can make it, Yuki. I want you to be by my side for the rest of our lives. You mean the world to me and I can't live without you so," He grabbed my left hand. "Yukiko Takahashi, I would be honored if you would give me your hand in marriage." I placed my right hand over my mouth to hold in a sob. I nodded my head, which was all I could do at the moment. He slid the ring on my fourth finger. It was beautiful. It had a ruby in the center of a gold band with one smaller diamond on each side. Uchiha family colors. He stood up and placed his muscular arms around my waist.

"You just made me the happiest man in Konoha." He said before he firmly placed his lips on mine. It was the most romantic moment we've ever shared. He pulled away and we just looked at each for what seemed like forever.

"Come back to my room?" He asked.

"Of course," I smiled as we walked hand in hand back to his bedroom. I'll get my other belongings later. I'm kind of in a high place right now. I just got proposed to!!


	10. To Good To Be True

**I swear, I'm on a roll! I got over 1500 words in for this chapter the day after I posted chap 9. The proposal got me so excited!! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

_"I don't know, Itachi. What you said... it hurt. I never expected you to say anything like that... at least not to me. You told me," I took a deep breathe trying to keep myself from crying. "You told me I wasn't a part of this family. Right now, I feel like I don't belong anywhere." I closed my eyes as I felt my tears spill over. He got up off the bed and walked silently to me. He put his hands on my upper arm and pressed his soft lips to my forehead._

_"Don't ever feel that way," He whispered, lips never leaving my forehead. "Your part of this family, no one can change that. I know, this is really bad timing, my parents just passing. Don't think that I'm going into depression and just think I need someone by me all the time but," He dug into his pocket and pulled something out. I stared at him as he got down to the floor on one knee._

_"Itachi," I whispered, more tears falling._

_"We're young, I know. But we can make it, Yuki. I want you to be by my side for the rest of our lives. You mean the world to me and I can't live without you so," He grabbed my left hand. "Yukiko Takahashi, I would be honored if you would give me your hand in marriage." I placed my right hand over my mouth to hold in a sob. I nodded my head, which was all I could do at the moment. He slid the ring on my fourth finger. It was beautiful. It had a ruby in the center of a gold band with one smaller diamond on each side. Uchiha family colors. He stood up and placed his muscular arms around my waist._

_"You just made me the happiest man in Konoha." He said before he firmly placed his lips on mine. It was the most romantic moment we've ever shared. He pulled away and we just looked at each for what seemed like forever._

_"Come back to my room?" He asked._

_"Of course," I smiled as we walked hand in hand back to his bedroom. I'll get my other belongings later. I'm kind of in a high place right now. I just got proposed to!!_

* * *

The next few days went slow but fast at the same time. We planned the funeral for Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha and it was on the Thursday of the same week. It was a sad day. They would both be greatly missed. It rained that day, as if the heavens were crying for the loss also. Everyone tried to comfort Itachi and Sasuke, them being the most affected. Everyone had came back to the compound and we shared stories. They were really funny. Some people cried a little more during it. After everyone left, I started cleaning up and put all the dishes in the sink while Itachi put Sasuke and Naruto in bed. We weren't that much worried about Yukio right now. He got his own place here and was guarded by Anbu 24/7. I started washing them and about half way through, Itachi came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Today was tough," He said resting his head on my shoulder. I took a towel and dried my hands off when I was finished and turned in his arms.

"Yea, but I'm proud of you." He pressed his lips lightly against mine. His tongue swiped along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, giving him what he wanted. The kiss got a little more heated. His hands sunk down to grab my butt and pull me closer to him. He pressed harder against me and I felt myself heat up. I felt my lips bruise from the rough kiss, but I liked it. He left my mouth and kissed along my throat down to my collar bone, where he knew my spot was. I let out a moan as he sucked and nibbled on the spot he was proud to find.

"Itachi," I took the holder out of his hair and twisted my fingers in it. He pulled back and looked at me, eyes filled with lust and searching for it in mine. I felt myself turn even more red. I never did anything like this before. I had never had the chance to have the talk with my mom, so I didn't know much. I mean sure, I know where babies come from and all the basics, but I didn't know exactly what to do. He kissed me one more time, more gentle this time, trying to reassure me that it would be alright. He led me upstairs to his room and locked the door behind us...

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Last night was amazing.

Yuki and I waited to share that moment together. I always tried to imagine what it would be like, my first time and everything. I would have never imagined it being so.. magical. I was the first to wake up that morning. Yuki's face looked so.. peaceful as she slept. I was proud to call her my fiancee. _My_ _fiancee_. It sounded.. right. Like it was meant to be. She finally awaken from her slumber and smiled at at me with her eyes half open.

"Good morning," She said stretching. She stretched out her neck and I felt my self smirk. She had at least 4 hickeys. And that's not including the one's you see going lower. Although, I plan on being the only one to see them.

"You plan on wearing a turtle neck today?"

"It's 90 degrees outside. Why would do that?" She asked me as she turned on her side to face me.

"To cover up all those hickeys on your neck." She stared at me and then jumped out the bed, taking the sheet with her. She examined her neck in the mirror.

"Itachi Uchiha! I can't go out like this! Your so going down." She said that as she walked over to me. She jumped on top of me and used that insane strength to pin me to the bed. She leaned down and started sucking and biting on my neck and my collar bone. She was good. She pulled back and examined my neck. She had a satisfied look on her face.

"There. We're even." She smirked at me. I felt her pull her chakra back from her hands and I flipped us over. I heard her giggle from under me before I planted my lips on hers. I felt her smile against my lips. We were truely happy. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now and forever." Just then, there was a knock on the door. I jumped up and put on some sweat pants and I threw Yuki a t-shirt. Once Yuki had it on, I went to the door and saw Sasuke and Naruto standing there with worried looks on their faces.

"What's the matter guys?" I asked letting them in. They sat on the bed and stared at Yuki.

"Are you ok, Okaa-san?" Naruto asked her.

"We heard thuds last night and you screaming. We thought you were dead." She covered her mouth and her face turned tomatoe red. I couldn't help but smile at her face.

"I-I'm fine, guys. Thanks for checking on me. I'll be down in a minute to fix breakfast. Alright?" They nodded and headed out the room. Yuki was still blood red when they left.

"I can't believe they heard that!" She said and I came over and hugged her. She buried her head in my chest so I wouldn't see her blush.

"I can. You were pretty loud last night." She pulled back and punched my arm. I pretended that it hurt and grabbed my arm.

"Ow! That really hurt!" I said with a pouting look. She pecked my lips and apologized. She then sniffed the air and scrunched up her face.

"Ew. Itachi, we stink."

"Then lets go take a shower." I said pulling her up with me and throwing her over my shoulder.

"Itachi! Put me down! I can _walk_!"

"I don't care. I like the view." I pinched her butt and I knew she was blushing. I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Itachi is such a perv but, he made showering way more fun. After I actually got the chance to wash myself, I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a baby t-shirt. I left so Itachi could get dressed and went downstairs to fix breakfast. I kissed them both on the forehead and told them good morning.

"You guys want to help me fix breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed I put them both on the counter. I gave them each a bowl.

"You," I said standing in front of Sasuke. "Are going to help me with the pancakes." I said taking some of the powder and putting a little on his nose. I stood in front of Naruto. "And you are going to help me with the eggs." Naruto cracked a bunch of eggs in the bowl and added cheese, salt and pepper to it just like I told him to. Sasuke mixed all the right stuff and the right amount. They are very smart eight year olds. I just had the heat the pan and cook the stuff. We were finishing up just as Itachi was coming downstairs. Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table while they waited for their food. I made a plate for everyone and we ate and talked. This felt nice. Like this was our own family. I squeezed Itachi's hand under the table and smiled at him. He smiled back and started rubbing my hand with his thumb. Just then, someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer.

"Ayame!" I exclaimed hugging my best friend. She worked at the ramen shop with her father.

"I have today off and just thought I would stop by. Besides, I had to make sure you and Itachi were being safe." She said and winked at me. I slightly punched her arm with my left hand.

"Ow! What the heck was that!" She said grabbing my hand. I realized I hadn't informed her about my engagement. She stared wide eyed at the gorgeous ring on my finger.

"Don't tell me..." She trailed off. I nodded happily and she took me into a bear hug. "Your getting married! I'm so happy for you!" I had the biggest grin on my face. Just thinking about how Itachi proposed to me made me almost giddy.

"Come in, come in. I just fixed breakfast and have some left over if you would like some." We walked into kitchen where Itachi started washing the dishes for me. I kissed him on the cheek and said a small thank you.

"It's ok, Yuki. I ate before I came. So, when's the wedding?" We all sat down at the table and Sasuke and Naruto went in the living room to play.

"We haven't decided yet. I would like it to be kind of soon." I said smiling and tucking some hair behind my left ear. I felt another tinge of pink on my cheeks as we talked about the wedding. Itachi got up after awhile and I looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to go brag to Kakashi about the engagement. I'll be back soon, love." He said gently kissing my forehead and leaving out the house. I sighed contently and almost forgot Ayame was there.

"You guys are just adorable. I wish I had a boyfriend like Itachi. You better be careful or I might have to steal him away." She winked at me. We both laughed and caught up for a bit.

"Tell me about how he proposed!" I looked down at my ring and played with it.

"Well, we had just found out his parents had passed and I was trying to comfort him. He got mad, which I can understand, and said I didn't know how he felt. I told him that I didn't and what I went through was worse. I had went upstairs and moved most of my stuff out of his room so I could stay in the guest room. I had went to take a shower and when I came back, he was sitting on my bed. He apologized and said he meant none of the things he said and he just proposed." I explained to her looking at my ring the whole time, the scene coming into my head. I felt a smile play across my lips.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I was incapable of speech at that moment, I was crying so hard. I nodded and that was it. It was the best night of my life. Well, besides last night." I said, my cheeks burning crimson red.

"You didn't!" Ayame exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"We did. He claimed me last night, as I did him." I feel like I took a vacation to cloud 9 and don't plan on leaving anytime soon!

"That explains it. Your glowing! Have you told Sasuke and Naruto about the engagement yet?"

"No," I sighed. "We plan on doing it this afternoon. I hope they take it well."

"They should. They adore you! Sasuke would love you to be his big sister and Naruto would love Itachi to be his..." She didn't know what exactly to call him.

"Dad. I took responsibility for Naruto and he calls me Okaa-san." I smiled.

"You know, your really responsible for a 16 year old. Yet, you still know how to have fun!" I smiled at her. We both headed into the living room to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were ok. We talked for about another hour before she had to go. Itachi came home about 15 minutes after she had left. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He kissed my cheek before I leaned on his shoulder as we watched the kids play.

This all seemed to good to be true.

* * *

**Well, that's another chapter of The Girl Who Saved It All. This was a pretty long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm starting a new ItaYuki story too so be sure to check it out!**


	11. AN Note: Come on!

**Come on you guys! Your killing me here! only got _one _review for chapter 10! I need at least 6 more before I update. No reviews, no next chapter! Reviews inspire me you guys! I need more!**

**-Yukiko Uchiha-Black**


	12. Wedding Invites

**We reached our goal people! Although, one was from a girl who was complaining. She didn't say one good thing about my story, and then she goes and puts it on her alert list! What the hell!**

* * *

_"Nothing. I was incapable of speech at that moment, I was crying so hard. I nodded and that was it. It was the best night of my life. Well, besides last night." I said, my cheeks burning crimson red._

_"You didn't!" Ayame exclaimed with a shocked expression._

_"We did. He claimed me last night, as I did him." I feel like I took a vacation to cloud 9 and don't plan on leaving anytime soon!_

_"That explains it. Your glowing! Have you told Sasuke and Naruto about the engagement yet?"_

_"No," I sighed. "We plan on doing it this afternoon. I hope they take it well."_

_"They should. They adore you! Sasuke would love you to be his big sister and Naruto would love Itachi to be his..." She didn't know what exactly to call him._

_"Dad. I took responsibility for Naruto and he calls me Okaa-san." I smiled._

_"You know, your really responsible for a 16 year old. Yet, you still know how to have fun!" I smiled at her. We both headed into the living room to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were ok. We talked for about another hour before she had to go. Itachi came home about 15 minutes after she had left. He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He kissed my cheek before I leaned on his shoulder as we watched the kids play._

_This all seemed to good to be true._

* * *

I smiled to myself as I sat in the kitchen, in the dark, stirring a cup of tea i made. I was thinking about when me and Itachi announced our wedding engagement the other day. Everybody had been so happy for us. We told the whole Uchiha clan first, since they had to actually declare Itachi as clan leader, we did it then. They actually weren't surprised. I guess they figured it would happen sooner or later. After the hardest part was done, we figured telling everyone else would be easy. We thought that before the Hokage held a whole town gathering annoucing everything. It was so embarrassing! Apparently, the whole village expected it. The whole rest of the day all we heard was 'Congradulations!' and 'We're so happy for you!' I felt like I was red the whole day. Megumi's reaction was priceless. I like hers the best.

_"How the HELL could he choose you over me?! I'm so much better looking!"_

_"Well, apparently not to him. Sorry sweetie. Better luck next time."_

_"This is NOT over!" She stomped off and stepped in some dog poo before tripping and falling flat on her ass into a rose bush._

Later that day, while I was doing volunteer work at the hospital, she came in because one of the thorns got stuck. It was absolutely hilarious! The hospital was talking about it for the longest. I took a sip of my tea. That day was the best. I still can't believe it. I'm getting _married! _I even have my dress already. My friends Ayame, Rei, Mori, and I went shopping last weekend and found the perfect dress. It was a strapeless dress that had a sash around the middle in light blue and was ruffled at the bottom. We pretty much went all out. I had a tiara. It had a flower design and the petals were the same shade of blue as the sash on my dress and so were the earrings and necklace that I bought which had the same design as the tiara. My bridesmaids dresses were all the same light blue. As you can tell, I love that color! They were all different, unique for every person.

Let's start with Ayame's. Hers was strapeless with a bow tied at the side. The bust was embroidered with little silver beads. It was a little simple, but it's what she wanted and it was still gorgeous. She bought a silver clutch with the dress.

Next, Rei. Rei bought a knee length dress. It had vertical folds along the bust of the dress, stopping at the band that was under her breasts. The bottom was layered into three layers. One stopping mid-thigh, the next stopping about 2 inches above her knee, and the last ended at her knee. She was absolutely in love with the dress.

Now, Mori. Her dress was knee length like Rei's. She had thick spaghetti straps with little beads on them. A satin material criss-crossed across her chest and a piece of fabric draped down where they met. Her dress was nice and simple, so we bought her a diamond bracelet to wear.

Flower girls. I chose Sakura and Hinata as mine. Their dress was like mine, it just had spaghetti straps. Their sash had a flower design across it too. They would be carrying a white basket that had light blue bows tied to the bottom of each side of the handle. There will be light blue rose petals inside. I was thinking about everything, when I heard something creak on the stairs.

"Mommy..?" It was Naruto. I looked at the clock on the microwave. It's two thirty in the morning! What is he doing up?

"Something wrong?" I asked as he walked over to me and I picked him up.

"Are you and Daddy really going to have a baby?"

"Most likely Naruto. Does that bother you?"

"Well, if you have a baby, will you forget about me?" Even in the dark, I could see fresh tears brimming his eyes. I wiped my thumbs over his eyes to wipe the tears away.

"Never, Naru-chan. I could never forget about my first little boy." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He laid his head against my chest and after a minute, I heard his breathing even out telling me he was asleep. I scooped him up and carried him upstairs to his room. I pulled the covers back and set him in his bed. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead before going back to my room. I rested my head on Itachi's chest and he wrapped his arm around me, instinctively. I can't wait until I can call him my husband...

* * *

Invitations.

There are _so many_.

I don't understand why we couldn't just make an anouncement to the whole village. Pretty much all of them were invited! The only people not invited are fans, and sure, they may take up a lot of the population but it's still a lot of people! I'm just glad I didn't have to write out the whole invitation. I just had to put them envelopes, put the name of the recipient, and send it to them.

Easy enough, right?

Wrong. Their were a hundred invitations! _At the least!_

_You are cordially invited to  
celebrate the wedding of  
**Itachi Uchiha  
**and  
**Yukiko Takahashi  
**On Saturday afternoon  
July the 26th  
At two o'clock  
At the Uchiha family garden  
Followed by a reception inside_

The invitations were really nice. The letters were, you guessed it, light blue on white paper. It had a bow at the top that was light blue with silver trimming. They were adorable! I've been working at these for an hour. I'm on number ninety-seven. _Finally._ I finally enclosed the last invitations in envelopes and wrote the names of the people on the envelopes. I piled them up and got ready to go.

"Can we help, mommy?" Sasuke asked as I slid on my shoes.

"Sure, sweetie." I grabbed the invitations and we left out. We made it through town passing out invitation after invitation. Itachi had a quick mission this morning so it was just me and the boys. I saw Sakura and her mom over by the flower shop and got a smile on my face.

"Sasuke, can you go give this to Saku for me?" Sasuke looked up and his cheeks turned a light pink. He nodded and took the invitation before taking it over to the little pink haired girl. He handed it to her and told her something and she smiled at him. She took the invitation and gave it to her mom.

"Thank you, dear. Tell her we'll be there." She smiled at him. He smiled back and hugged Sakura, to her surprise, and ran back over to us. We continued our day of handing out invitations and getting a few instant R.S.V.P.'s. We were down to our last invitation, the Hyuga's. I smiled down at Naruto and handed him the invitation.

"Now it's your turn. Will you go give this to Hina for me?" They came shopping with us, and developed nicknames with me and my friends along the way. Naruto blushed darker than Sasuke did. He took the invitation and stumbled his way over to Hinata, who was sitting outside the compound entrance with her father drinking tea. He was so cute when he was nervous! When he handed her the invitation, more like shoved it at her, he bowed his head slightly, hiding his blush. She blushed beat red and kissed his cheek and thanked him for the invite. I smiled. Am I good or what!

We walked back to the Uchiha compound, finally finished with invites and such. They were both complaining about how bad their feet hurt. I sighed and shook my head slightly. Boys and complaining go together like Kiba and Akamaru. Can't have one without the other. I put the key in the door, turning it to the left before we all stepped inside the house.

"Daddy!" They both yelled running over to Itachi. I'm really surprised how well they took to this. I can understand Sasuke, Itachi was his older brother and I was always around since he was little, but, Naruto? It took a minute for me to get where I am with him but he took an instant liking to Itachi. It kind of made me jealous. But I don't need to worry about that. We're all together, healthy and happy. What else can I ask for?

"Don't just stand there, mommy! Give him a kiss!" I smiled down at both of them before walking over to him and wrapping my hands around his neck.

"I missed you," I whispered against his lips. He ran his hands along my sides and I fought back a moan.

"I missed you too. More than you think."

"Gross! That's enough!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning ear to ear but scrunching up his nose. I laughed and smiled down at him before he jumped in my arms and Sasuke to Itachi. Just a few more days... I can wait that long as long as I have them all wait with me.

* * *

**And... SCENE!!! Thank you, thank you! Oh stop it, your embarrassing me! *crickets* Who told you to stop! Haha. Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and review for me peeps!**


	13. The Wedding

**Read and review to tell me how you like the very last chapter of The Girl Who Saved It All! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My computer at home has spyware and I have to come to the library now, whenever I need the computer. Well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

_We walked back to the Uchiha compound, finally finished with invites and such. They were both complaining about how bad their feet hurt. I sighed and shook my head slightly. Boys and complaining go together like Kiba and Akamaru. Can't have one without the other. I put the key in the door, turning it to the left before we all stepped inside the house._

_"Daddy!" They both yelled running over to Itachi. I'm really surprised how well they took to this. I can understand Sasuke, Itachi was his older brother and I was always around since he was little, but, Naruto? It took a minute for me to get where I am with him but he took an instant liking to Itachi. It kind of made me jealous. But I don't need to worry about that. We're all together, healthy and happy. What else can I ask for?_

_"Don't just stand there, mommy! Give him a kiss!" I smiled down at both of them before walking over to him and wrapping my hands around his neck._

_"I missed you," I whispered against his lips. He ran his hands along my sides and I fought back a moan._

_"I missed you too. More than you think."_

_"Gross! That's enough!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning ear to ear but scrunching up his nose. I laughed and smiled down at him before he jumped in my arms and Sasuke to Itachi. Just a few more days... I can wait that long as long as I have them all wait with me._

_

* * *

_

_Today is the day._

Today, June 26th, is finally here. The day I become Mrs. Yukiko Uchiha. I waited for this day, my day, for so long. I spent the night at Ayame's house while Itachi stayed at home. My dress, _the _dress, it looks better than I remember. My friends and some of the sensei's, Korenai and Anko, helped me with my make up and hair. Red lipstick, a little pale blue eyeshadow, light brown eyeliner, mascara, all of it. They made sure it was water proof mascara, knowing I was going to end up balling my eyes out. I heard a light tap on the door, and Ayame stepped in, clad in her blue dress.

"You look pretty, Ayame." I smiled, even though my voice shook as if there was a earth quake inside my body. I was just a bundle of nerves.

"Don't be nervous, Yuki-chan. It'll go great," Behind her, stood Naruto and Sasuke. They looked nervous too, but so cute in their little tuxedo's.

"You guys nervous too?" They both nodded and came over on both sides of me, hugging my legs.

"Think of it this way," I said as Kakashi brought in my bouquet. "A mission of the utmost importance. You'll have fun with that right?" They both nodded and grinned from ear to ear.

"It's time," Kakashi said. We all walked out of my room and downstairs. Kakashi sent Naruto and Sasuke out first with the rings delicately placed on white pillows. Then, Sakura and Hinata walked out, both on either side of the white carpet as they threw flowers onto the middle. My brides maids went out next. I felt my stomach do flips inside me. This is it, I go out as Yukiko Takahashi and come back in as Yukiko Uchiha.

"Good luck," Kakashi whispered before we started walking. I felt my cheeks turn pink as everyone stared at me. I spotted Itachi at the alter and I felt my breath hitch. He looked amazing. Black tux, blue tie, I could see the Uchiha insignia stitched into his cuffs. Our eyes locked and never left each other, even as I reached the alter.

"Who gives this woman away to be married to this man?" The third said as we reached the alter. My arm was linked with Kakashi's, me on his left side.

"I do," Kakashi's masked lips pressed to my forehead and he let me go. I stepped forward and stood next to Itachi. I smiled brightly at him, this has to be the best day of my life. We read our vows, the tears openly flowing down my face.

"Do you, Itachi Uchiha, take this woman, as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," He smiled one of this rare smiles at me and I felt more tears flow as he gazed at me.

"And do you, Yukiko Takahashi, take this man, as you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," I bit the inside of my lip. This is really happening, _really _happening!

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Before he could even start the line, Itachi grabbed my hands and threw them around his neck before molding his lips with mine. I felt my arms lock around his neck and his around my waist.

"You may continue kissing the bride." I heard a few chuckles at this and felt my cheeks burn more but I didn't care. I have Itachi, my one and only love, as mine forever. Our lips parted and everyone broke into applause. As we planned, Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hand and Naruto grabbed mine as all four of us ran back down the isle and into the Uchiha mansion.

"I love you, Mrs. Uchiha."

"I love you too, Mr. Uchiha." The reception started as everyone helped move the chairs out of the way to set up the tables. Itachi's best man, who was surprisingly Asuma, helped out the most. I had no idea him and Itachi were even friends! In the middle of everything, there was a square mad of concrete where the dancing would take place. There were flowers in the middle of each table, anyone was welcome to take some if they'd like.

"Alright," Asuma's voice broke out over everyone's chatter. "It's time for the first dance as a married couple. Come on out here, lovebirds!" Itachi took my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor as Asuma started playing our song. You're Beautiful.

"You truely are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispered in my ear. I laied my head down on his shoulder and kissed the lining of his jaw.

"I love you so much, Itachi. More than you'll ever know." We danced until the end of the song, then people started joining us on the floor. Kakashi cut in for the second song. While I danced with him, Itachi danced with Korenai. I almost died laughing when he had to dance with Megumi. But he got me back when he told Yukio that I wanted to dance with him. I stopped laughing then. I danced with both Naruto and Sasuke after that, as did Itachi. So many pictures were taken, I felt like my jaw was going to lock into a permanent smile. Not that any of them was fake, I was having the time of my life!

After the reception, Korenai and Asuma stayed at the Uchiha mansion as Itachi and I left for the Cloud village for our honeymoon. They were said to have the best hot springs out of the five Great Shinobi Countries. We stayed there for two weeks, only going to the hot springs a total of four times.

* * *

**Sadly, that's the end of the story, The Girl Who Saved It All. But don't worry! There's a continuation! I'm not sure what it'll be called yet, but keep your eyes peeled! It'll be coming to a computer near you! See ya!**


End file.
